


Determined Journey

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pink haired child(?) falls into the underground looking for her pink haired (boy)friend<br/>But evil is lurking in the background waiting to test her determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

She woke up, the night sky so far away, being swallowed up by the high cavern walls. She lifted up, shivered and sneezed, probably a combination of the cold night air and pollen from all of the yellow flowers around. It was actually kind of pretty, considering she had just fallen down Mt. Ebott, the place where no one returns. Maybe it would be Fukiko's grave.

  
At that thought, Fukiko jumped up. She had come to Mt. Ebott on a mission, and a few pretty flowers were not going to deter her. The unknown, however, did startle her a bit so when she spotted a lone stick, she grabbed it before moving on.

  
She kept walking until she ran into yet another flower. Except, well, this one had a face.

"What the h-"

"Howdy!"

\---

Well, well, well, if it wasn't a human. Flowey hadn't seen one of those in a while. At least, not since..

Either way, it looked like he was going to have fun tonight.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! You must be new to the underground." He said, smile sickeningly sweet. The human child --was it a child? They were wearing a striped shirt after all-- frowned but nodded in agreement.

"I am, but I'm looking for someone. Have you seen him? Another human about yea big, lion mane hair, nerd?"

Oh, so there was another human. The things a flower misses when toying with idiot skeletons.

"Why no, I haven't seen him, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out." Flowey winked.

The human didn't look too convinced, but then a voice called out, echoing through the corridor.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Whoops, well I gotta go. I'd be careful if I were you." Flowey cooed.

With that, he pulled himself down into the ground, leaving Fukiko to fend for herself.

\---

Fukiko brandished her stick at the flower's warning, as the figure drew closer and closer. A flame arose, and Fukiko jumped back trying not to scream.  
She failed.

"Oh my, another human! Please do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, my child."

At the gentle, motherly tone, Fukiko's fears seemed to all but disappear. Under the light of the flames, which she was holding in her hand Fukiko noted, was a tall goat woman.

"My name is Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. Are you hurt anywhere?"

At that question, Fukiko did a quick body check. Nothing was broken. She ached a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
"I'm fine, thank you ma'am," she replied politely before moving on to the important question, "did you say there was another human here?"


	2. Home

Fukiko followed closely behind Toriel as she guided her through the ruins. She noticed a few other smaller monster here and there as they traveled, solving puzzles and wandering long corridors, but everyone was pretty much asleep. Toriel herself even looked tired, but kept her smile as she held Fukiko's hand, leading her around. She wondered if she had woken her up, but judging by the bags under her eyes, she assumed not

  
As they walked and talked Fukiko learned that a human had indeed fallen down, and she had missed him by a few short days.

  
"Was the human ok? Were they hurt? Not that I care or anything but..."

  
Toriel giggled for a moment, "It may not be my place to say, but it sounds like you do. It is ok to worry about a friend."

  
Fukiko looked down, a bit embarrassed, but said no more.

"They had hit their head, but swore up and down they were ok. I got them to stay for a short while, so I could make sure, but then they wanted to leave."

"And you let him?" Fukiko asked, exasperated.

"Of course, I can't force anyone to stay, my child. I must insist you do, though. It is very late, and nights get quite cold outside of the ruins."

Fukiko looked up, seeing that they had stopped walking and was met with the sight of a cozy looking house. With a sigh, she agreed. Pleased with her answer, Toriel opened the door and allowed her inside.

The two of them stayed up for a while longer, and spoke over a slice of pie. Cinnamon, Fukiko's favorite. She learned that Toriel lived by herself, for personal reasons. She also learned that she at one time had a husband and kids. She'd seen a picture on the wall. She wondered what happened to them, but didn't ask.

Toriel gave Fukiko a room to herself, and it was cute, however it was more of a child's room and she couldn't fit on the bed. Even so, she ended up falling asleep thinking of Kouhei, legs hanging over the foot of the bed. She could only hope he was still ok...

 

**" ~~C̴ͪͧ̚͏̬̼͡h̳͇̞̮͎͍̤͌̿͌̄̑̆͡å͕̞͚͇ͮ̐̍̇̑ͦ͜ͅŗ̽̑̍҉̭͎a̴̝̠̙̣̳̙͔ͫ͋̐͗̿~~ , Stay Determined!"**

 

Quickly she jolted awake, startled by a dream with a voice she'd never heard before, calling out to a name that she couldn't quite understand but also knew wasn't hers.


End file.
